Fire to Ice
by Triwizard Games
Summary: "Potter can't keep a girl for more than one night! He doesn't - or CAN'T, more like - love ANYONE!" Or so Lily thinks...Hmm, just wait 'til James proves her wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Fire to Ice**

 **A/N: PLEASE READ!**

 **This may not be the most perfectly composed and written story, but please at least give this story a chance. I've been writing this for a while now and I've already got 12 chapters. I think this story will have about, I dunno, 40 chapters, in conclusion? I don't know, but it'll be pretty long. And this is NOT a typical love-hate story. It is a love-hate story, but it has some MAJOR PLOT TWISTS, so sick around for that! Alright, start the story!**

 _ **Chapter 1**_

"James effing Potter!" Lily Evans yelled at the top of her lungs.

James (effing) Potter was grinning wildly. "Please, Evans, give me a chance!" he said with a sarcastic hopeful look.

James Potter and his mates – the Marauders – had jinxed Severus Snape's Prefect badge to say _Lily Evans' Most Precious Boy Toy_ instead of _Prefect._

Lily, of course, hated this. Severus Snape was her best friend. He was a Slytherin and she was a Gryffindor. Lily didn't necessarily hate the Marauders. She hated two of them, James Potter and Sirius Black. They were the leaders of the group. Then there was Remus Lupin, who Lily was very fond of, because she and Remus did Prefect duties together. And then the tiniest and shyest in the group, Peter Pettigrew. He wasn't all that bad, but he always did snigger with Potter and Black. Remus, however, never laughed to what they thought was funny – unless it was absolutely make-sense stuff, that is.

Severus had not realized his badge was jinxed until lunch when Avery told him. He was absolutely fuming. Lily, who hadn't seen him all day, was shocked when Severus told her his tale. Lily just wanted to whip James Potter right there and then. She hated him so much.

She was standing in the courtyard, yelling at the top of her lungs while James, Sirius, and Peter were laughing away. Remus, however, had a look of pity and neutrality on his face.

"HOW COULD YOU EVEN–" Lily's sentence was cut off shortly by the sound of the blazing wind.

"I swear, this could be a tornado!" Sirius laughed gleefully at Lily's angry red face.

"Evans, we truly are sorry," James joked.

"I've had it with you!" Lily yelled. "Die, Potter, die!" She whipped out her wand. "Petrificus Totalus!" she yelled.

James' arms glued to his sides and he fell on the wet grass – because it had rained – his eyes wide open and stuck like that.

"James!" Sirius cried. He turned to Lily. "You'll pay, Evans, you will!"

Lily laughed. "Of course I will. Name your price – Galleons, Sickles, Knuts, I'll give you all my money," she grinned. She turned to Severus who was right behind her.

"Let's go, Sev," Lily said. She and Severus started their way back to the castle.

"They make a great couple though," Peter said. He wasn't even teasing this time.

"For your very kind information, Peter Pettigrew, we are NOT dating," Lily said sharply before walking away.

##########################################################

"Lils, what's wrong?" Alice Lyons asked.

They were at lunch.

"Nothing."

"No, you're fuming!" Arabella Figg pointed out.

"Oh, just stop it!"

"Lily, tell us! Is it the badge thing?" asked Emmeline Vance.

"No it's not, Emmeline!"

"Did James go crazy again or something?" Mary MacDonald asked.

"No."

"Lily, come on!" said Dorcas Meadowes.

"It's nothing, please stop!"

"Lils, you have to tell us!" complained Marlene McKinnon.

"Marlene!"

"Lily, please!" Alice tried again.

"No! The six of you, please shut up!" Lily yelled. The Great Hall went quiet. Lily flushed. Moments later, the chatter started up again.

"Whachou yelling at, Evans?"

The seven girls twisted their heads to James Potter.

Arabella, Dorcas, Emmeline, and Marlene blushed deeply. Mary and Alice stayed neutral, but Lily – oh she was fuming.

"How dare you!" she narrowed her eyes. "Potter, I swear, I'll kill you! I'll – kill – you!"

"Now, now, Evans, it was a harmless–"

"A harmless what? A harmless sack of frog spawn? Wonderful, Potter, wonderful!"

"Evans, come on it–"

"Okay, the badge thing was slightly harmless, but that – Potter – that is the most insufferable, intolerant, stupid, ridiculous – I can't even tell you how–"

"Okay, I'm sorry, Evans."

"Shut up, Potter! You don't mean any of it!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to end up in the Hospital Wing!"

"Potter, I knew you were selfish and insufferable, but that – that was just terrible!" Lily had tears in her eyes now.

Her friends stared in disbelief. Actually, the whole Hall stared in disbelief. None of them knew what was happening, what had happened, or what this argument was about.

"Evans, I'm sorry! I really am!" James said, feeling guilty and blamed.

"It doesn't matter anymore, does it, Potter?" The tears were rushing out of Lily's eyes like crazy. She ran off towards the common room, closely followed by her six clueless friends.

James stood there in awe.

 **Did you like it? I know, I left it at a cliff-hanger. Don't worry, it'll all be explained in Chapter 2! Rate and review. Hate is warmly welcomed. I just finished writing Chapter 13, so now there's 13 more chapters to this amazing – well, I think it's amazing, you may not – Jily story, because who doesn't love Jily?**

 ***Cough cough* Snape *Cough cough***


	2. Chapter 2

_**Fire to Ice**_

 **Chapter 2**

Lily was on night duty, patrolling the corridors with the other Prefects. She had not yet seen a single person out of bed.

She turned to head towards her common room as she thought nobody would get out of bed now – seeing as it was four o'clock – but oh was she ever wrong. She turned to the sound of a yell.

"Give that back!"

Lily quickly ran to the location of the voice. She was facing – who else but – James Potter, and next to him was a Hufflepuff girl, whose name she was sure was Nymphadora Tonks. James was clutching what looked like a book. But it wasn't any book. It was Romeo and Juliet, a very famous muggle book. Lily recognized it at once, as she had read it many a times.

"Potter, give it back!" Lily said sharply.

James hadn't noticed Lily was there, and almost jumped in shock.

"How did you get that anyway, Potter?" Lily asked, yet again, sharply.

"He somehow got into the Hufflepuff dormitories," Nymphadora Tonks said. She looked somewhat sad.

"Potter! I said. Give. It. Back."

"Evans, come on!" James looked at her pouting.

Lily walked over and snatched the book from him. "Alright, here you go," she gave it to the girl. "Now please go to bed, Nymphadora."

"Tonks, will you please," the Hufflepuff girl said, somewhat smiling. "And thank you very much, Lily." She happily skipped back to her dormitory.

James tried to sneak away.

"I'm not done with you, Potter!" Lily faced him angrily.

"Evans, please–"

"After what you did to me, you'll die, Potter," Lily said angrily. She grabbed the collar of James' robes and pulled him with her.

"Ow! Evans! Ow!" he cried.

Lily paid no attention. She dragged him all the way to Professor Hector's office. Professor Hector was up half the night.

"Professor," Lily walked in. "James Potter, sneaking into Hufflepuff dormitory, stealing book, and insulting."

James looked – ur, well, sort of? – shameful.

"Alright, thank you, Miss Evans," Professor Hector said. "You may get back to duty."

While Lily was still on duty, she saw James go by, his face red and somewhat scared.

"Why would you do that?" James asked Lily when she walked in front of him.

"Potter, I think we all know we hate each other," Lily said simply.

"I don't hate you, Evans," James said. "After this though, I have no choice but to admit it – I've been in love with you since forever, Evans."

"Alright then, tell me why," her green eyes bore into James' hazel ones, "you would ever think of doing a charm to make frog spawn drip all over me when I went to the Prefects' Bathroom, Potter?"

It was true. James had made some weird trap that made frog spawn drip all over Lily when she walked into the Prefects' Bathroom. However, it only worked twice, and it only worked on Lily. No other Prefect was covered in frog spawn the minute they went in.

"I, ur, Evans, please don't make me spill my darkest secrets," James said, and he wasn't joking this time.

"I won't – just this once," Lily said threateningly. Before James knew it, Lily had punched him so hard on the nose it was bleeding profusely.

"Evans, why–"

"Aw, I'm sorry – go run to your mommy now, why don't you!" Lily turned away and stormed angrily back to the common room. She couldn't stand James Potter.

 **A/N: Did you like it? Do you want more Jily? I actually erased Chapter 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, and 14 because I wanted to write it all over. So here's a chance for YOU!**

 _ **TELL ME SOME AWESOME JILY MOMENTS YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE IN THE STORY! JUST MESSAGE ME OR WRITE IT IN THE REVIEWS! I SWEAR, I'LL READ ALL YOUR IDEAS AND USE THEM IN THE STORY! THIS STORY IS YOUR TIME TO SHINE! HURRY UP BEFORE I WRITE AND POST CHAPTER 3!**_


	3. Chapter 3

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongemspan style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Fire to Ice/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Thanks to Catalena117 for the review and the idea! I will be sure to include some of that in the upcoming chapters! Thanks very much for the review!/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Chapter 3/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;"James woke up with a headache – and a nose-ache, because one very determined redhead had made his nose bleed./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;"When James went down to breakfast, he noticed Lily and Remus were just getting up from breakfast. Sirius and Peter grinned, watching them both. James' heart collapsed at the way Lily was laughing at whatever Remus was saying./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;""'Morning," Remus smiled when he saw James, but Lily just glared./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Salutations, Remus," James said overwhelmed. "Where might both of you be heading?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Um, ur, well–" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Prefect duties," Lily said straightly. "We, unlike you, Potter, have much more important things to do." She turned to Remus. "Let's go, Remus."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;""emRemus/em?" James coughed in disbelief. "Why not Lupin? Why does he get to be called his first name?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;""He's a Prefect and a wonderful person," Lily said, face palming./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Oh, sure, don't let me interrupt your snogging session," James said plainly./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Remus jumped at this, but Lily stayed firm. "Oh, sure," she retorted. "Enjoy your shagging session with, who was she? Oh yes, Kaitlin Jane. Enjoy your shagging session with her, won't you? Give her my best."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Lily made her way to the library and Remus followed behind in utter awe. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Once Prefect duties were over, Lily and Remus headed to lunch. Just as Lily was entering the Great Hall, Arabella clashed into her – and her hair was purple./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Oh, Lily, look what Potter has done!" she cried, tears streaming from her eyes. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Lily gasped. "Oh, he's GETTING IT!" she ran inside the Hall, Remus following nervously./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;""JAMES POTTER!" Lily yelled at the top of her lungs. James stood up wildly. "Hello, Evans," he said, his eyes wide./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;""DON'T YOU HELLO EVANS ME, POTTER!" Lily yelled. "WHY WOULD YOU EVER DO THAT TO MY FRIEND, POTTER? FIFTY POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Lily knew the Hall was watching. Lily knew she was deducting points from her own house. But she didn't care. She had to get revenge for her friend. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;""Evans, I–"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;""I'VE HAD IT WITH YOU AND YOUR SICK JOKES! I UNDERSTAND HOW YOU COULD TRY YOUR JOKES ON ME, BUT MY FRIENDS – MY FRIENDS, POTTER – THEY DON'T DESERVE ANY OF IT!" Before she could realize what she was doing, she had punched James Potter on the nose – again. She didn't care if she got detention. She didn't care if she was EXPELLED, even. Her friends were more important, and she wasn't letting some sick fool mess around with them./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;"%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;"That night was terrific in the common room. Everyone was talking about the whole fight. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;""You did what you could, Lils," Emmeline reminded Lily when she wouldn't stop saying things like, "I could've hexed him," or, "I wish I punched him harder," or even, "I wanted to break his knees."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Lily was up reading when everyone went to bed, and she was the only one down in the common room. Suddenly, she felt someone's presence. That 'someone' sat down on the couch next to her./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;""What do you want now, Potter?" Lily said harshly, fuming./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;""I want to say sorry, Evans," James said earnestly./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;""I'm sorry – WHAT?" Lily looked into his hazel eyes. "Who are you and what have you done to James Potter?"/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;"James grinned. Not his usual mischievous grin. Something more…sad and sorry. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;""I truly am sorry, Evans," James said. Before Lily could say something, he was already gone./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Once again, thanks for your brilliant idea, Catalena117! I hope that was good enough for your craving of yelling and softening! If anyone else has any more ideas or requests, please PM me or let me know in the reviews! /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan style="font-size: 16.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Thanks and goodbye./span/strong/p  
p style="text-align: left;"!-EndFragment-/p 


	4. Chapter 4

**Fire to Ice**

 **I'm sorry for my lateness! I've been having wifi issues, and the websites just stopped working altogether. Sorry if I didn't get your ideas or anything!**

 **Chapter 4**

"Wake up, Lils!"

Lily opened her eyes at the Dorcas Meadowes beaming at her.

"Wake up, hurry up now!"

"I'm up, Dorcas," Lily yawned sleepily.

"Did you here?" Dorcas asked.

"What?" Lily asked.

"James Potter's got a new girlfriend!" Dorcas jumped up and down, excited. "Marlene told me this morning! She said she got it from Emmeline, who got it from Alexander Jane! And guess what? Alex is James' girlfriend!"

"Great," Lily yawned again. "Now he'll stop with the _I-Love-Lily-Evans_ thing."

"I think it's cute, personally," Dorcas said.

"We'll see," Lily said moodily.

##########################################################

Lily lost her appetite for breakfast when she saw what she saw.

This girl, Alexander Jane, well – she was clinging onto James and they were snogging fiercely.

"Oh, help," Lily muttered to her group.

"That's gross," Alice agreed.

"Oh, Merlin!" Arabella cried.

"I can't even– I've lost my appetite," Mary said, running off, leaving her half-eaten bowl of porridge.

"Alex didn't warn me," Emmeline said.

"She couldn't have, Em," Dorcas said, "she was probably too busy getting _down_ to _business_."

"Dorcas, gross!" Lily cried.

"Hey, don't blame me!" Dorcas said, grinning.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))()()()()

Lily could not focus the entire day. She kept thinking of James Potter and Alex Jane kissing – but why? She had honestly no clue, and it was bugging her far too much. And to add to the stress, whenever she passed Sirius Black, he grinned like he knew something she didn't.

 _Ugh_ , Lily would think, _this is getting out of hand_.

And it was. It was gross and disgusting. Also considering James was Head Boy. Lily wanted to get rid of Alex. She didn't know why, but she just had to. And she would.

 **Quite short, I know. I'm sorry for that. I hope Chapter 5 makes up for it. Leave your ideas down below! I'm sorry if I missed one, or maybe more!**

 **Kimberly**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Fire to Ice**_

 **Ugh the wifi is trying to kill me.**

 **Chapter 5**

Lily started plotting right away on how to kill– I mean….get rid of Alex.

She was sure her plan was going to work.

"Hello, Alex!" she beamed at Alex in classes and whenever she saw her.

"Hey, um, Lily," she would say nervously.

Lily's plan was to get close with Alex and somehow convince her to stop dating James.

Alex was sitting under a tree one day when Lily sat down next to her.

"Hey, Alexander!" Lily smiled.

"Hey, Lils, how are you?" Alex asked.

"I'm fine," Lily fibbed, "what about you?"

"I'm good," Alex said.

"Funny," Lily said.

"What is?"

"The fact that you're doing good."

"Why?"

"You don't know?" Lily said, hoping her plan would work. "You're dating James Potter, Alex."

"Why is that bad?" Alex asked.

"Oh, he's a terrible boyfriend."

"Why is he?"

"All he does is get _down_ to _business_ with the girl and then it's over and he breaks up with them."

"What, really?" Alex looked scared.

"Of course!" Lily cried. "I can't believe you never knew, Alexander!"

"I just can't–" Alex got up, muttering something. "Um, thanks, Lily." She walked back to the castle.

Lily grinned to herself appreciatively. She had done it. She had gotten Alex to hate James. Well, maybe. If it worked.

Lily was proud to say her plan worked.

The very next day, news reached out to the school that Alexander Jane broke up with James Potter the night before.

Lily would hear people whispering about all the time.

"Did you hear?"

"…and he didn't even try to stop her!"

"Alex told me–"

"The poor girl was so angry!"

"Of course, she would be, Jillian! She realized James just wanted–"

"I saw Alex glaring at Potter all through Herbology!"

"And lunch, too!"

"…..doesn't deserve him, that Potter bloke!"

"Jane is so mad at Potter!"

Lily grinned all through every lesson she ever had. She was proud to think she had gotten Alex out of the James business.

But the thing was, James was quieter over rounds and all their Head duties.

One night, throughout rounds, Lily decided to ask him if he cared.

"Do you care about Alex breaking up with you?"

"Of course I care, Evans! I'm not entirely heartless!"

"So you had more with her?"

"What?"

"You think she was the 'one?' As in the true love of your life?"

"No. I love someone else really."

"Does she love you back?"

"Not in the least."

"You poor bloke."

"I appreciate your sympathy, Evans."

Lily grinned at James' sarcasm. "I appreciate your company too, Potter."

"I'm the one to be with, aren't I, Evans?"

"Sure you are. You sure are giving me the time of my life."

"I wish you mean it."

"Maybe if you weren't such an arrogant selfish prat, I would mean it."

"That's exactly what Alexander called me," James said. "An arrogant, selfish prat."

"Aw, I'm so sorry about that, James."

"I appreciate–DID YOU JUST CALL ME JAMES?" James' eyes went wide.

"Oh, um," Lily was at a loss for words. Why did she do that? More importantly – HOW did she do that?

"I guess I did," she said.

"Can I call you Lily?" James grinned.

"Well, I guess," Lily shrugged. "I've gotten bored of the Evans thing."

"This is a historical moment!" James grinned wider. "Someone put this in the history books! Lily Evans and James Potter are actually being a bit civil!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Right," she said. "I'll put it in the history books of the next generation. Or the next. Or the hundredth generation after this."

"Great idea, _Lily_ ," James said.

Lily sighed and face-palmed.

 **THE WIFI IS SO HORRIBLE I FEEL LIKE IM DYIN AND I DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT SPELLINGS OR GRAMMER RIGHT NOW BECAUSE ITS KILLING ME**

 **Now for the important part,**

 **Rate and Review and WANNA HEAR A JOKE?**

 **I'm joking. And stressed. And dead.**

 **~ End of My Rant ~**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Fire to Ice**_

 **Thanks very much to lostintheteacup for your awesome idea and for your review! Alright, let's hop to the story!**

 **Chapter 6**

Lily was strolling around the corridors. She had not been able to find James anywhere for rounds. She had tried several different things, even ridiculous spells, to try and find him somewhere. She finally gave up after her _Accio James_ spell that failed.

She was walking past one of the storage closets when she heard something – or someone – move in there. Lily, with all her suspicions, decided to go investigate.

When she opened the closet, well…

JameswaswrappedinatightembracewithMarthaJonesandtheywerekissingfiercelyanditgrossedLilyout.

I mean,

James was wrapped in a tight embrace with Martha Jones and they were kissing fiercely and it grossed Lily out.

James and Martha both turned to stare at her.

"Excuse me," Lily said, feeling very sick, and she quickly slammed the closet door and ran to the Gryffindor common room, not even bothering to finish rounds.

"Lily! Wake up! You won't believe it!"

Lily opened her bright green eyes and stared at Emmeline Vance and Arabella Figg.

"Lily!" Arabella shook her.

"WHAT?" Lily yelled. Why was Arabella still shaking her when she was clearly awake?

"So," Emmeline started, "you know how James and Alex broke up, like, yesterday?"

"Mm hmm." Lily had a feeling she knew what they were about to say.

"HE'S DATING MARTHA JONES!" Emmeline and Arabella cried out in unison.

"I expect so," Lily said, trying to pretend she was bored – though really, she had a sudden urge to kill Martha and she didn't know why.

"What?" Arabella asked.

"'Bella, last night when I went for rounds, James was kissing Martha in a broom shed," Lily said, trying to sound bored.

"Oh," Emmeline said. "What did they say?"

"They were snogging, Em, what could they say?" Lily said sarcastically. "I said excuse me and slammed the door in their faces."

"That sounds too nice of you," Arabella remarked, "especially since its James."

"We're on first-name basis," Lily said.

"You are?" Emmeline cried.

Lily explained the whole story.

"Oh," Arabella said. "Get dressed, Lils, we're going down for breakfast."

The whole day, whenever Lily saw James and Martha, she wanted to strangle Martha and walk next to James, laughing at whatever Martha was laughing at. Could this be….jealousy? Lily had surely never felt this way before. And Martha was a nice girl, but somehow Lily felt like she committed an unforgivable sin. Why did she feel like this?

Merlin knows.

No, seriously.

Merlin actually knows.

A lot.

About.

Well…..

Love.

And things.

Does he?

Eh, leave it.

James came for rounds that night and he and Lily were strolling around the school together.

"So, is Martha nice?" Lily asked.

"She's brilliant at snogging," James grinned.

"So you're basically just in love with her tonsils, then?" Lily said sarcastically.

"I guess so, yeah," James answered.

Lily laughed.

They kept quiet for the next time until they both said goodnight and parted ways.

Somehow, Lily felt slightly nice about talking to James. But WHY?

The answer is still…

MERLIN KNOWS!

 **Thanks once again to lostintheteacup for your awesome review and brilliant idea!**

 **So, here's a question – what do y'all think about this new Martha Jones girl? I found the inspiration for her name from Bertha Jorkins. Weird, but yeah.**

 **If you have some more ideas, lemme know!**

 **Kimberly – OUT**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Fire to Ice**_

 **Why in the name of Quidditch is my wifi so sloooooooowwww?!**

 **Also, thanks to HarryPotterFan399 for the PM and your review! Here you go!**

 **Chapter– what chapter is this? Oh, right.**

 **Chapter 7**

"Did you hear?"

"About Potter dating that Jones girl?"

"Obviously!"

"Yeah, I HEARD! Filth, isn't he?"

"Still in love with him, though, aren't you?"

"Excuse me," Lily walked up to the talking pair of girls. "You'll be late to class if you don't shut up about Potter. I'm sure he'll shag you too!"

The girls glared at her before stalking off angrily.

"Will you stop snogging and come along?" Lily yelled as James and Martha shared one stupid kiss before rounds – ROUNDS! – as if James was going to die or whatever.

"Fine, fine," James pulled always and grinned at his girlfriend. "See you soon, Marth!"

"Bye, Jamesie!" Martha cried back and walked away.

"Jamesie?" Lily said in absolute disbelief. "The hell, James?"

"It's our little name," James said, "so don't interfere in our matters, Lils."

"Of course I won't," Lily said, sighing a bit. "Can we just go on with rounds?"

"Of course, of course," James grinned.

"STOP GRINNING!" Lily yelled. "There's nothing – ABSOLUTELY NOTHING – to be grinning about!"

Lily had no clue where the outburst had come from, but poor James – he looked terrified to death…like literal death.

 **Maybe it was the jealousy that caused it?** Suggested a voice in Lily's head.

 _What jealousy?_ Asked the opposite side of Lily's head.

 **You're jealous of Martha, of course!**

 _No, I am NOT!_

 **Have it your way, Lily – but I know your darkest secrets! After all, I'm literally IN your head, Lily Evans!**

Lily felt so very queasy. Merlin, save her. From who? From jealousy.

 **SHORT. SHORT. SHORT.**

 **I K. N. O. W.**

 **I have to go to bed and study for exams! Darn it! I haven't even been able to update on The Unexpected either! But hey, I just wrote a new one-shot, so maybe go read that while you wait?**

 **A Very, Very, VERY Stressed Kim**


End file.
